masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CrimsonShogun
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Darkshark74/How Or When Did You First Get Into To Mass Effect? page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 19:57, February 17, 2012 Language Policy Note that we do in fact have a Language Policy here. We have zero tolerance for inappropriate or crude language. Any further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. In addition, remove the offensive language from your blog or action will be taken. Lancer1289 (talk) 04:24, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Um, seriously what did I do wrong? There is no offensive words on my blog, or in the comments? Seriously, why are you harrassing me? CrimsonShogun (talk) 04:50, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :As I state quite clearly at the top of my talk page in bolded red text, which no one seems to read anymore, if I leave you a message, please respond on your talk page, not mine. This is because I despite cross page conversations and it makes things easier to follow. Therefore, I have removed the comment and reposted it here. :Your phrase of "she's shaping up to be a major badass" does indeed violate the language policy. So I am actually not harassing you, I am telling you site policy. Now either remove the violation or action will be taken. Lancer1289 (talk) 07:17, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Seriously? I can't say "badass". That's just ridiculous! CrimsonShogun (talk) 16:14, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :No and your sarcastic comments are also completely unwarranted, rude, and quite insulting to say the very least. When you edited here you agreed to abide by all site policies. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:31, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Fine. Happy? I'd swear you were a Turian, what with that big stick up your butt. CrimsonShogun (talk) 20:54, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::You do know that insulting other users is another bannable offense? There was no excuse for that comment what so ever. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:01, November 8, 2012 (UTC) hey, where did you get those Omega pictures? just wondering. they are awesome btw. super excited. Personal Image Limit Please be aware that ME Wiki has a policy restricting the number of images users can upload for personal use to a maximum of ten. Currently, you have eleven images in use in your user blogs (http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CrimsonShogun/The_Perfect_Ending_for_Shep/Tali_Romance, http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CrimsonShogun/Omega_DLC_%28and_Nyreen!%29), and another four in use in another user's blog (http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_Milkman/Extended_Expectations,_Part_II). In order to be compliant with the policy, you must select five of your images for immediate deletion. You will also have to keep this in mind when uploading any additional images, since that will again exceed the limit. Just post the URLs of the five images you choose to delete and I'll take care of the rest. Thanks. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:18, November 14, 2012 (UTC) http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Omega2.jpg Attitude As with any social feature of this site, blogs are post at your own risk. While it is true that the blogs are yours and you can request deletion of the blog or of comments, you cannot control how people will respond to comments. Almost every blog on this site has had a flame war on it at some point, even if authors request that people don't do it. Flame wars are a part of socializing as people will argue about the stupidest things. You can't control this, no one can. At the same time, there is no reason for your attitude towards people. Because there is no other solution, if you won't want flame wars, it is simple, don't post blogs. Lancer1289 (talk) 14:42, November 15, 2012 (UTC)